


Ritual Of The Red Chair

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AS HELL. </p><p>133) Ritual of the Red Chair -Portia Da Costa<br/>'It's a beautiful chair. All gleaming and evocative and wicked looking; an object of desire, more than just a piece of furniture. I shouldn't have bought it. Yet when I saw the chair, I saw Katie in it. I could just imagine her lounging against the leather, enthroned like a sex goddess and ready to dispense retribution, just like one of those vintage disciplinary ladies in the Blue Book….' Katie Derham and Janette Manrara have been exploring their wicked fantasies of dominance and discipline after finding a book of vintage BDSM photos. When they see a red chair at an antique shop that would make a perfect prop for their sexy scenarios, Janette can't resist splurging on it — giving Katie another reason to punish her. But her punishment is just the beginning of the erotic rituals featuring the Red Chair…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Of The Red Chair

Allowed out alone Janette often came home with something she shouldn't have bought... but this was the more risky choice. It was a red leather chair, bright, shiny, gleaming almost, and looking like something that could be used for the usual dominance and submission games they played. The second she had seen it Janette had found herself imagining her partner, her lover... her mistress Katie, in it. It was impossible to ignore the siren's call of the chair then. Despite the risk, despite the fact it would result in a little more dominance than usual. She had to have it, she had to see Katie in it. Katie tried to teach her not to over-spend, but all the same she needed the chair, enough so that she can't wait to show her it when she gets home. 

The chair, when she does get it home, sits beautifully in their 'play-room', shining just as much as it had at the store and making it all the more obvious that it was a good choice. It looked a little wicked, a bright red in the darkness of the room, but she had wanted it, and now she had it. She had changed, quickly, when she heard the sound of keys in the door, placing herself carefully it the end of the bed, knelt, eyes down, waiting for Katie to find her. It was their agreement that this would be how Janette asked Katie to indulge her. 

Katie, who seemed a little surprised, had smiled, stroking a hand through Janette's hair. 

"Alright..."

Janette had hesitated before looking up, her voice softer than usual. 

"I bought a... gift."

"Jan..."

"Please."

Janette stands, then, having waited for Katie to choose her outfit for the evening, she lead her to the chair. 

Katie had smiled, settling, aware that Janette was still a little tense. 

"And how much did this cost?"

The price, when Janette finally told her, was steep and she had reacted as Janette imagined she would, pulling her down over her knees and lightly spanking her several times, not enough to really hurt, but enough to sting. 

"Next time, call me before you spend so much..."

"Yes... Mistress."

Katie had smiled, spanking her once more. 

"Bed. Now."


End file.
